Recomeço
by Susana Snape
Summary: O mundo mágico é destruido. Sou péssima nessas coisas, mas Mione vai procurar Snape!


Recomeço

Por Susana Snape 

Gente essa fic foi em resposta ao snapemione desafio de 1 ano do site.

Era um tempo de selvageria. Voldemort estava novamente poderoso e os comensais tomavam conta dos lares, matando os "impuros" e suas famílias. Apenas poucos espertos conseguiram fugir, tanto com a ajuda de sangues puros como com seus próprios esforços, para lugares improváveis de serem invadidos por um comensal.

Hermione olhava para a entrada de uma caverna na divisa da Rússia européia com a asiática em plenos Montes Urais. Mesmo sabendo que nunca um comensal da morte a procuraria naquele refúgio, ainda a assustavam as sombras de gigantes e outros seres que habitavam a região. O pensamento dela voava, estava com ele, ou melhor, buscava as respostas dele.

Tudo começou quando alguém bateu à porta do quarto de Hermione Granger na Sorbonne bruxa. Ao abrir, a jovem teve a maior surpresa de todos os tempos: Severo Snape, o pior professor de todos os que já tivera, incluindo os trouxas, estava diante dela.

Professor Snape, a que devo a honra?

Posso entrar, ou prefere me receber do lado de fora? - disse ele, no tom mais mal educado que pôde fazer.

Claro que pode entrar, tenha a bondade, sente-se. Deseja algo? Chá, café, chocolate quente, biscoitos?

Não vim para comer e beber, Srta Granger, vim para lhe fazer uma proposta.

Uma proposta? E do que se trata?

Começo dizendo que, apesar de nunca ter demonstrado, eu tenho muito carinho pela senhorita, por isso estou aqui. O Lord das Trevas está ficando cada vez mais poderoso e, em breve, começará com o seu plano de limpeza no mundo bruxo.

Limpeza no mundo bruxo?

Matar todos os nascidos trouxas ou mestiços. E é por isso que estou lhe oferecendo uma chance de viver.

Uma chance? O que o senhor quer dizer com "uma chance"?

Quero dizer que eu conheço um lugar, uma caverna nos montes Urais, que encantei para ter de tudo, como uma casa, e para que ninguém a visse, por mais que caísse de cara na entrada. Quero vê-la viva, aceite minha ajuda.

Por que isso agora?

Porque eu sempre tive muito carinho, além de um profundo sentimento, pela senhorita.

Eu aceito. E saiba que também tenho muito carinho pelo senhor.

Então, não vai se importar de comemorar comigo a vitória da luz contra as trevas quando ela ocorrer.

Sinto-me lisonjeada com tal convite.

Então, está combinado. - disse Severo, levantando e indo em direção à porta - Eu lhe aviso quando deverá partir.

Estarei esperando, e, professor...

Sim.

Obrigada por tudo.

É um prazer ser útil.

Fazia quase dois meses que ela estava naquela caverna e aquela conversa com Severo não saía de sua cabeça, assim como o dia em que ele aparecera novamente em seus aposentos.

Srta. Granger, acorde, temos que partir agora ou não teremos tempo até a chegada dos comensais.

Quê? Onde eu estou? Quem é vo... Professor Snape? O que o senhor faz aqui? E se eu estivesse despida?

Eu não lamentaria. Mas, agora, fez as suas malas?

Fiz, no dia em que você esteve aqui, mas me deixe dormir. - disse ela, totalmente sonolenta, virando para o lado.

Severo não pensou duas vezes: ergueu Hermione e saiu da faculdade, com ela e com a mala, pela porta dos fundos, no exato instante em que os comensais arrombavam a porta da frente e entravam no quarto dela.

Onde está a sangue ruim, pai? Você prometeu que eu daria um fim nela.

Alguém deve ter falado com ela - e deve ter sido agora há pouco, a cama ainda está quente. Draco, vá procurá-la - ela não pode ter ido longe, aqui não se pode desaparatar.

Sim, pai.

Draco andou pela faculdade em sua busca, enquanto Severo corria, puxando Hermione - que, então desperta e ciente do que fazia, era conduzida pelos corredores, ouvindo, ao longe, os passos de alguém.

Venha, senhorita. Fique em silêncio e ele não nós encontrará.

Eles estavam abraçados em um canto escuro, quando Draco passou bufando de ódio por não ter encontrado Hermione.

Venha, agora podemos sair daqui, Srta. Granger. Quando sairmos do território da Sorbonne, poderemos desaparatar até os montes.

E, assim, eles saíram da faculdade e foram parar na caverna onde Severo deixou a garota, com a seguinte ordem:

Só saia daqui quando eu vier te buscar. Promete?

Claro que prometo, mas será que vai demorar muito?

Espero que não.

Fazia tempo, e ela não agüentava mais a maldita caverna, a falta de notícias. Severo havia sumido e ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que acontecia do lado de fora da sua caverna nos montes Urais.

Três quartos do povo bruxo haviam sido barbaramente executados. Severo fora desmascarado e punido pela traição ao Lord. Como o hospital bruxo havia sido destruído, ele ficou jogado em um hospital trouxa, em coma profundo - coma causado por uma leve maldição que poderia ser desfeita em alguns segundos por alguém que conhecesse o assunto.

O Lord tinha seu mundo perfeito, sem sangues ruins, e, então, era feliz - com a morte de Alvo Dumbledore, devido à falta do elixir da vida cedido por Nicolau Flamel e aos mais de 200 anos de vida que o bruxo teve à sua disposição. Mas a felicidade do Lord não duraria para sempre.

Lord Voldemort, eu, meu filho Draco e alguns dos nossos amigos temos algo muito importante para lhe dizer.

Digam, meus servos.

O senhor, como todo sangue ruim, deve ser morto.

Os mais de dez comensais que se encontravam na sala apontaram suas varinhas para Voldemort e desferiram o tiro de misericórdia. Assim morria o maior sangue ruim da história bruxa.

A partir de então, os Malfoy cuidavam das trevas, ou seja, nesse momento, o mundo se curvava à família Malfoy - mas só até outra família vir e matar todo e qualquer Malfoy para tomar o poder. Assim passou-se o tempo e, em menos de um mês, não havia um bruxo vivo, a não ser poucos da luz que estavam escondidos ou muito machucados para aparecer.

Nos montes Urais, Hermione não agüentava mais a falta de informações, a falta de contato com o mundo, e decidiu deixar o seu porto seguro.

Ela voltou à casa dos pais e, em seguida, foi para o mundo mágico. Ninguém estava bem o suficiente para dar informações precisas. Falar com Severo era a coisa que ela mais desejava, mas o paradeiro dele era desconhecido. Todos acreditavam que ele havia morrido. Depois de quase um ano procurando, Hermione desistiu. Era hora de retomar a vida trouxa que fora abandonada no dia em que recebera a carta de Hogwarts.

Ela passou a trabalhar em um escritório de contabilidade e era a única funcionária que tinha fama de nunca errar. A vida parecia normal, mas faltava algo que seus pais sempre insistiam em lembrar.

Filha, por que você não sai, não arruma um namorado? Só fica aí pensando nesse tal que te salvou... Olha, filha, - dizia o pai de Hermione, enquanto apontava pela janela - não é um lindo rapaz?

Pai, eu gosto de homens, não de garotos.

Mas ele tem a sua idade, é nosso vizinho novo... Por que não mostra a cidade para ele? Afinal, como ele veio de Coimbra, não conhece Londres e nem ninguém por aqui.

Concordo com o teu pai. Já está mais do que na hora de você se arrumar na vida, casar e ter filhos - eu, com a sua idade, já tinha você.

Mãe, pai, acho que eu decido quando é a hora e, mais, eu gosto de homens mais velhos. E vamos parar com isso. - ela subiu as escadas correndo e bateu a porta de seu quarto, ficando lá trancada até a manhã do outro dia.

Ela estava trabalhando com tanta raiva que jogava as folhas com cálculos e as declarações de renda longe, assustando as pobres secretárias.

Ao entrar em casa, encontrou o pai e a mãe sentados, sorridentes.

Filha, vá se vestir que, logo, logo, nosso visitante vai chegar.

Visitante, mãe? Mas faz anos que não vem ninguém nessa casa, a não ser parentes ou ex-colegas de escola.

É o seguinte, filha: - disse o pai - abriu um laboratório de análises químicas ao lado do meu consultório e eu, vendo que o cara está sempre sozinho lá, decidi convidá-lo para comer conosco. Primeiro ele ficou meio sem jeito, mas acabou aceitando.

Venha, Mione. Vamos, venha. - dizia a mãe, puxando-a escada acima - Você tem que estar bem bonita.

Pára com isso, mãe! O que é isso? Vocês querem confraternizar com o tal químico trouxa ou me casar com ele?

Os dois, se possível, filha. Ele tem só quatro anos a menos que seu pai e, pelo que seu pai falou, é muito inteligente. Olha, eu comprei esse vestido pra você, coloca ele. - Mione pegou o vestido, olhou e foi vestindo bem lentamente - Vamos filha, coloque isso de uma vez.

Mãe, eu nunca vou ficar com esse homem, seja lá quem for. Pare com essa loucura.

Você não pode dizer nunca, filha, você nem o viu. Vire para cá, deixa eu te ver. Ficou lindo. Agora, deixa eu passar um pouco de pó de arroz. - Mione empurrou a mão da mãe.

Já chega a vergonha de me fazer usar esse vestido justo e decotado.

Lindo, filha, valoriza o corpo lindo que você tem. Vai deixar esse amigo do seu pai de queixo no chão.

A campainha tocou. Era hora de ver quem era o tipo que os pais queriam ver com ela.

Corre, Mione, vai abrir a porta.

Ela obedeceu a mãe e, vendo o pai fazer-lhe um sinal para ir depressa, desceu rapidamente, abriu a porta e olhou para o visitante.

Severo, o que você faz aqui?

Eu vim jantar com um vizinho do meu trabalho, mas nunca imaginei encontrá-la tão linda.

Vocês já se conheciam, filha? - quis saber o Sr. Granger, sem entender nada.

Ele me salvou dos comensais.

Ele é o tal que você procurou por quase um ano? - perguntou a Sra. Granger.

É, mãe, é ele. Venha, Severo, desculpe - foi a surpresa de vê-lo, nem o convidei para entrar.

Tudo bem, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece mesmo.

O sr e a Sra. Granger olhavam para o casal sem entender muito, acabaram de descobrir que tinham ao alcance a solução para a infelicidade da filha, pelo menos estavam felizes por ela.

O casal Granger ficou esquecido durante o jantar. E após os quatro foram se sentar na sala.

Hermione, eu não tinha te dito que era para ficar lá nos montes até eu buscá-la?

Eu sei, mas você demorou muito, eu fiquei muito tempo lá sozinha então decidi voltar, achei que tivesse te acontecido algo e não estava enganada, ou você me deixou lá de propósito?

Não, claro que não eu estive muito tempo estuporado.

Estuporado, mas como é uma maldição tão simples.

É, mas como que um bando de trouxas iriam me livrar daquilo, fiquei lá até despertar, depois os trouxas me deixaram em um tal de coma induzido por muito tempo. Sair de lá foi terrível pois não tenho família.

Entendo, mas como conseguiu sair de lá?

Simples, no momento em que eu peguei em minha varinha coloquei na cabeça deles que tinha sofrido um acidente e perdido toda a minha família. Não acreditei quando voltei ao mundo mágico, eu imaginava que a ganância era destrutiva mas não a esse ponto.

Eu te procurei, mas não te encontrei e ninguém soube me dizer onde você estava.

Eu sei, me falaram que havia alguém atras de mim. Mas o que você está fazendo?

Eu estou trabalhando de contadora.

Sabe eu tenho uma missão, Dumbledore me pediu antes de morrer que eu não deixasse Hogwarts morrer.

Grande, você acha que consegui Professor Snape?

Não sei, sozinho com certeza não.

Mas sr Snape, não existem outros bruxos para isso?- a Sra. Granger interveio

Sra., existir, existem mas eu tenho essa tarefa, estou juntando dinheiro para recomeçar.

Severo e Hermione ainda conversaram mais então o sr e a Sra. Anunciaram que iriam se deitar e deixaram o casal sozinho.

Hermione.

Sim, Sr Snape.

Eu tenho um primeiro nome, lembra?

Severo, diga o que deseja.

Bem, o que eu desejo nesse exato momento, eu prefiro deixar para lá. Mas bem, o Lord foi derrotado, você me prometeu sua companhia na comemoração.

Onde o sr...digo..Severo, pretende ir para comemorar?

Depende da roupa que você for usar.

O que?

Com essa roupa, eu posso te levar para jantar na minha casa, mas se você for vestida com algo seu, talvez eu te leve para um lugar melhor.

Como você sabe que essa roupa não é minha?

Porque você não usa esse tipo de roupa, apesar de ficar muito bem.- ele tinha um olhar malicioso.

Ah é, então se eu usar isso- apontou para o seu próprio vestido- para sair contigo, você usa algo especial para mim.

Desde que não seja o elefantinho.

Por favor essa não.

Os dois riram. E continuaram conversando, sobre os tempo que passaram.

Hermione, você vai voltar apara a faculdade...

Eu voltei depois de me convencer que não te encontraria e mais, me formei.

Então você vai comigo a Hogwarts, pode ser?

Claro, mas o que você pretende?

Vou reinalgurar Hogwarts, como Alvo queria, ora eu fui professor durante 17 anos mesmo que eu quisesse continuar brincando de descobrir elementos da tabela periódica trouxa em coisas absurdas para os trouxas por toda a minha vida, lecionar se tornou uma espécie de amor.

Mas vai Ter um problema?

Qual?

Sou formada em poções.

Então isso me torna o novo professor de DCAT.

Os dois fizeram planos de como seria essa nova Hogwarts, primeiro iriam até o castelo ver como estavam as coisas.

Hagrid estava morto mas ainda sobrava o irmão dele que havia se tornado um grande amigo de Hermione.

Algumas semanas se passaram e ao chegarem no castelo, tomaram um susto, estava tudo em obras.

O que é isso?- os dois se perguntaram achando que o outro havia feito aquilo mas ao constatarem que mais alguém queria reerguer a escola Decidiram entrar e ver.

Levaram um susto, era Grope mas não estava sozinho, estava acompanhado por fantasmas, elfos, Firenze, estavam ali reconstruindo uma parte do castelo que fora derrubada.

Grope olhou e ao ver Hermione disse.

Hermi, vai mandar aqui?

Não, todos nós vamos reconstruir e reinalgurar a escola ao lado do nosso diretor, o Professor Snape.

Snape ficou atônito, não pensou em ser diretor mas quando todos aplaudiram as palavras da mossa viu que não teria muita escolha.

Em dois meses já estava tudo pronto, esperando pelos alunos que sobraram e pelos novos também, colocaram alunos de 11, 12 e até 13 anos no primeiro ano pois a escola ficou um bom tempo parada mas obviamente os mais velhos teriam as aulas mais corridas para recuperarem-se.

Era primeiro de Setembro, finalmente as aulas começariam Snape estava feliz cumprira sua promessa aquele salão estava cheio novamente.

Após toda a cerimonia, janta e celebrações. Hermione estava em seu quarto quando recebeu um bilhete.

'Venha até o jardim agora, por favor.

S S'

Ela foi ver o que o diretor queria.

Severo, mandou me chamar?

Queria falar contigo. Olha só, hoje é um dia feliz. A guerra acabou, sou professor de DCAT, diretor, estou no máximo da minha carreira, em plena realização profissional.

Isso é bom, parabéns, então estás feliz ao que entendo? Mas então, porque compartilhar isso comigo?

Você ainda não notou não é? Sou profissionalmente realizado mas não sou feliz.

Por que não?

Ele se aproximou dela e tocou-lhe a fase.

Falta você, não suporto mais ser só um amigo, quero você.

Eu não entendo...

Escute, eu amo você, quero tê-la comigo, quero deitar naquela cama enorme onde eu durmo e ao me virar a única coisa que quero é ver você lá. Todos os dias, quero você na minha casa, quero que você mude minha decoração, que ao entrar note-se que uma mulher vive em meus ambientes.

Quer que eu mude as suas coisas, é isso?

Hermione, eu estou dando voltas, estou nervoso, droga, nunca fiquei nervoso sempre falei tudo que tinha que falar por que essas duas palavras não saem?

Quais?

Fica comigo?

Quanto tempo?

Para sempre, nesse mundo e depois em qualquer outro lugar.

Isso é um pedido de casamento?

Se você quiser virar a Sra. Snape, é? Se não podemos ser apenas juntados. Será como você desejar.

Sem namorar, assim morar junto direto?

Podemos namorar, noivar, fazer tudo com calma, você aceita?

Aceito.

Eles se beijaram.

Mas hoje, quero comemorar isso tudo.- ele disse abraçado nela.

No seu quarto ou no meu?

Os dois seguiram conversando até a sala do diretor não era a sala onde Dumbledore dormia, era outra construída para Snape. Agora a cama enorme estava como ele queria, com ela dormindo feito um anjo.

FIM

Obrigada a Noctivague que betou metade da fic

Beijos

Susana Snape!


End file.
